


Well Done

by alexcat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Done

WELL DONE 

I was late getting back from surgery. I’d had several emergencies. I found Mycroft sitting in the parlor with Holmes. 

“Mycroft has come with an invitation for us.” 

I raised a brow. Holmes did not socialize at all so I didn’t see why he seemed so excited. 

“We are invited to Buckingham Palace to meet her Royal Highness, Queen Victoria.”

I was thinking of VR shot into the wall of Holmes’ bedchamber. Mycroft smiled happily at me. It seemed that even _he_ went out of his way to please Sherlock Holmes. 

And he had done well this time. 

Very well. 

~end~


End file.
